Return of the Knights
by Starrgrl24
Summary: Dark Matter comes into Dreamland and takes over King Dedede's mind. Strangely enough, no one seems to notice his strange behavior. While Dark Matter remains undiscovered, Sword and Blade are gonna have to endure the crazy things that is going to occur.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I guess I finally decided to type ANOTHER Kirby fanfic. It's still gonna be about my two favorite Knights: Sword and Blade! This time Meta Knight will play a role in the storyline. I hope you enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Prologue

_The stars were twinkling above the great castle of King Dedede. The castle overlooked the sleeping town of the Cappies and the calm ocean beyond. The small town was quiet, but the castle sure wasn't. _

_"Sword!" shouted King Dedede at the top of his lungs. _

_Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight were walking through the dark torch-lit hallway when they heard King Dedede's screech. "SWOOOOORD!" _

_The three knights flinched. _

_"It better not be something stupid," muttered Sword. _

_"Knowing King Dedede, I am sure it will," said Meta Knight. _

_The three knights walked over to King Dedede's chamber and a horrific stench overwhelmed the room. Blade and Meta Knight stepped out of the door, leaving Sword on his own._

_"Thanks guys. You sure are a lot of help," grumbled Sword. _

_"I want you to flush the toilet," ordered King Dedede._

_Sword's jaw dropped. "D-do you actually think I'm gonna do that!? I am a knight! Not a dumb servant! Ask one of those dumb Waddle Dees not me!" _

_"But I asked you to do it! Do you wanna get paid or not!?" retorted King Dedede. _

_Sword sighed. _

_He walked into the bathroom. He could hardly breathe through the powerful stench, but he managed to flush the toilet. Suddenly, the toilet water began to rise and the knight quickly grabbed a plunger. He unclogged the toilet and flushed it once again._

_"How come you can't do this on your own!" shouted Sword as he exited the bathroom. _

_"I do not want to dirty my royal hands," said King Dedede. "I am a King, I shouldn't be doing you low-life's work!" _

_"Look you fat ass penguin! I am tired of you making me do these remedial jobs! It wasn't in my job description! Learn to move your fat ass for once and flush the toilet yourself!" Sword stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut. _

_Blade was trying to hold back his laughter when he spotted Sword exiting the room. _

_"Shut up," mumbled Sword as he walked past him and Meta Knight. _

_"Do not worry Sword. King Dedede may be a terrible ruler, but we have to obey him. It is our duty as knights," reassured Meta Knight. "It is our job to protect those that are in need." _

_"He's is gonna be in need when I get my hands on him!" shouted Sword. _

_"Whoa, calm down Sword. You are not the only one who have to do King Dedede's dumb bidding. Just try to keep your cool. Do it for the sake of Dreamland," said Blade. _

_"Fine...I will try to keep my cool, but if King Dedede is gonna keep giving us dumb duties I am gonna quit" _

_"If you quit, where are you going to live?" asked Meta Knight. _

_"Never mind..." _

_---_

_King Dedede was getting ready to go to be when he heard the window open on its own. The Dreamland King quickly looked at the window, but he was more worried about getting his sleep so he ignored it just as quickly as he saw it. King Dedede grabbed his blanket, but he felt something cold enter his body. _

_King Dedede froze...._

_"I am Dark Matter, I will take over your body and rule over this pathetic land. Let's see how much abuse can your citizens and servants can handle." _

* * *

This is only the prologue. Keep in mind that this is gonna be a humor, but there will be an interesting plot line! ;) I don't know when the next update will be, but I promise it won't be long! Never try to force yourself to take a break from fanfic writing...it does stuff to a person's mind (in my case! XD) Well this is only the prologue so a review is not mandatory, but it will be nice! ;)


	2. Bad King Gone Worse

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ;)

* * *

Chapter 1: Bad King Gone Worse

King Dedede slowly rose from his bed and looked out at the window. The sky was blue with only a few clouds in sight. It was too early in the morning for there to be any activity in Cappy Town except for Chef Kawasaki who was preparing to open his restaurant.

"This pitiful land, will be destroyed," muttered King Dedede under his breath.

He looked up at the sparkling ocean, beyond Cappy Town.

"This entire kingdom is pitiful. I am going to tear this Kingdom apart from within." King Dedede gave off an evil sneer and chuckled slightly to himself.

"You're up early King Dedede," said Waddle Doo who noticed the Dreamland King looking out at the window from the hallway.

"And what are you supposed to be doing!?" roared King Dedede.

"I'm sorry sir!" shouted Waddle Door as he ran away from the agitated King.

"More reason to destroy this pitiful kingdom," muttered the King under his breath.

Before the King Dedede walked up to the coffee table, he heard a couple of footsteps echoing across the dark hallways. He smiled to himself.

"BLADE! I want you to come in here NOW!"

-

The three nights were walking across the hallway when they suddenly stopped after hearing King Dedede's shriek from behind.

"Good luck," said Sword trying to hold back a laughter.

"Shut up," muttered Blade.

Blade dragged himself into King Dedede's room. Sword was snickering to himself, but Meta Knight glared at him.

"Sorry," muttered Sword.

Blade entered King Dedede's room. He spotted the King looking out at the window. Blade stood frozen still...he had never seen the king like this.

"Uhhhh, King Dedede?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Blade jumped up. "Sorry sir, what is it your majesty?"

"I want you to order the waddle dees to start cooking me some breakfast. I want 100 pancakes, 50 orange juices, 20 cereal, 10 gallon of milk and some other things I eat for breakfast at a ridiculous amount. I am sure you guys were heading there, right?"

Blade nodded his head.

"I want you to go there while hopping on one foot."

"Yes s- hey wait minute! Do you ACTUALLY expect me to do that!?"

"I am the King, so do as I say!"

--

As Sword and Meta Knight were walking across the hallway, the turned their heads to see that Blade was hopping on one foot.

"Blade...tell me that you did NOT drink all of the wine from the wine cellar again?" asked Sword.

"Not this time. It was an order by King Dedede. I don't know what's he's up to, but one thing's for sure: he really is pissing me off!"

"Something is not right..." said Meta Knight.

"What are you talking about? King Dedede ALWAYS give out dumb order," said Sword.

"I gotta go now. I can't keep hopping on one foot," said Blade.

Blade continued to hop on one foot for several feet until a Waddle Dee came into his way. The two collided and Blade collapsed.

"Why are you lying down on your job!" roared King Dedede from across the hallway.

Blade quickly picked himself up and continued to hop on one foot toward the dining hall. Once he entered the dining hall, all of the Waddle Dees stood frozen still. One of them began to chuckle, but Blade tossed a spoon at the Waddle Dee's head.

"Ha ha, very funny. King Dedede wants a shit load amount of breakfast so get to cooking!" shouted Blade.

All of the Waddle Dees ran into the kitchen and began to cook. Blade sighed and sat on a nearby table. He looked at the windows and saw the sunlight peeking through.

"Today is such a nice day, but I'm stuck in this dumb castle," said Blade.

"What's up Blade?" said Sword all of a sudden.

Blade jumped up and quickly turned around to see Sword and Meta Knight. The two knights sat beside Blade.

"There is something wrong with King Dedede," said Meta Knight.

"Oh Meta Knight! The King is ALWAYS telling us to do dumb stuff!" exclaimed Blade.

"Yeah, remember yesterday that he made me flush the toilet?! Now THAT was ridiculous!" shouted Sword.

"RIDICULOUS!? How about hoping to the dining room, ON ONE FOOT!? What kind of errand is that!? I think King Dedede had too much to drink before going to bed. Who would do such a thing!? King Dedede pisses me off!"

"What's wrong with Sword and Blade?" asked Tiff.

"Oh hello Tiff. King Dedede was just giving out his orders, as usual," said Meta Knight, who then slightly chuckled to himself.

"What are you doing here!?" shouted King Dedede at Tiff.

"I was only here to check in on the knights. Well, I gotta go see how's Kirby doing. Bye Sword. Bye Blade. Bye Meta Knight."

Tiff walked out of the room.

"Oh great, the only sane person besides us had left the room," said Blade.

"What are you talking about? Me and Meta Knight are the sane ones," retorted Sword.

"What the hell!?"

"I was joking."

"You better be!"

"This is no time to start an argument," hissed Meta Knight.

Sword and Blade fell silent. During the awkward moment of silence, they saw King Dedede sit on his table while a swarm of Waddle Dee walked over to the table to fill every square inch of the table with a buffet of breakfast.

"Is he actually going to eat that much?" said Blade.

"Knowing King Dedede, yes he will," replied Sword.

"I don't not want this!" roared King Dedede.

The Dreamland King pushed his plate of food onto the floor and stormed out of the dining room. Sword and Blade's jaw dropped. Once King Dedede was out of the room, the Waddle Dees scurried to remove the food out of the table.

"Wow...that was a waste of food," said Blade.

"This is not like King Dedede," said Meta Knight.

"Maybe...he's not hungry?" wondered Sword.

"Oh that's dumb! That guy has a stomach like Kirby!" shouted Blade.

"We shall resume guarding the castle. Let us go," said Meta Knight wrapping himself in his cape. He walked out of the room with Sword and Blade following behind.

-

"Hopefully depleting the castle's food supply will cause the workers to eventually rebel," said King Dedede as he walked across the hallway. "It's very amusing how some of his workers obey him no matter how stupid the task it. It seems that everything is going well."

-

"I don't think I will be able to handle King Dedede any longer!" whined Blade as he collapsed on his bed.

Meta Knight looked out at the window and saw that the sun was high up in the sky. He sat on a nearby chair and began to read a book. Sword turned on the television at low volume.

"Finally some peace and quiet," said Blade as he watched television from his bed.

"So how was your day?" asked Tiff, quietly entering the room.

"Oh hello Tiff. We just suffered another day, yet again, by King Dedede," said Blade, his voice muffled by the pillow he shoved his face into.

"Hey guys!" shouted Tuff as he entered the room along with Kirby.

"Hello Tuff, hello Kirby," greeted Sword.

"So I heard that King Dedede had gone worse," said Tiff.

"No...King Dedede is the same o' crazy retarded King of dreamland."

"Why don't you guys come outside with us?" asked Tuff.

"As you can see, we are forced to stay in this damn castle. It has been WEEKS since we've stepped outside of the castle because we are so damn busy guarding the castle," muttered Blade.

"Well, you can at least 'guard' the court yard," suggested Tiff.

"Oh fine...let's go," said Blade.

Tuff and Kirby raced out of the room, with the others including Meta Knight following behind. Once they were out at the courtyard, the Knights sat on a table and watched the children start a game of kickball.

"Why don't you play with us?" asked Tuff.

"I guess a little game of kick ball won't hurt," said Sword.

"What are you guys doing out here!?" roared King Dedede from his window.

"Sorry guys, we have to go back inside," said Sword.

The three knights rushed into the castle and resumed roaming the hallway.

"I really hate King Dedede," muttered Blade. His voice echoed across the hallway, causing the three knights to stay frozen still.

"Do you think he heard?" asked Sword.

"That fat ass? No way...he's probably busy eating a chicken wing."

"BLADE, YOU ARE GONNA GO ON KITCHEN DUTY IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" roared King Dedede.

"He did heard you," said Meta Knight.

"If this keeps up...I'm gonna quit!"

* * *

I had a bit of a writer's block. xP Thank goodness this is gonna be a short story so the plotline can come a bit quicker. I ain't planning to do a freakin novel yet. . I hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless. ;) Love to hear your comments. I didn't focus on the grammar too much in this chapter...so there MIGHT be a mistake.

Sorry my updates are a bit slow. I am busy with college applications and essays. I also have a bit of a distraction going on...I hope to update as soon as possible though! I gotta get back to my old self! (I used to update MUCH quicker than this xP )


	3. Ignorance

**Author's Note:** Yeah...I haven't updated in a bit, have I? Well I'm sorry. I will be sure to bring more updates for you guys! I hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ignorance

The sunlight peeked through the curtains, sending a small ray of light onto Sword's face. The knight stirred. After realizing that he could not fall asleep, he got up. Meta Knight and Blade soon rose from their beds as well and began to do their daily hygienic stuff. That would usually mean competition for who gets to use the bathroom first.

"I woke up first so I get to use the bathroom first!" argued Sword.

"But I made it here first!" retorted Blade.

While the two knights were arguing, Meta Knight simply got inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut, hoping to grab the other two knights' attention.

"Hey! I was supposed to go!" shouted Blade.

"If you two were not arguing, either of you would have gone to the bathroom before I did," said Meta Knight. "It was your fault for not paying attention either."

"Shut up," grumbled Sword.

Sword and Blade sat at the edge of Meta Knight's bed and turned on the television. The first thing that appeared was King Dedede's face.

"Oh, change the channel! I had enough of that jerk!" cried out Blade.

"That is the only channel we have. Deal with it," grumbled Sword.

Blade crossed his arms and forced himself to watch 'channel Dedede.' He glared at the television screen, wishing that he could pull the dreamland king from screen and pummel him to death. Soon, he began to pay attention to the television.

"I am King Dedede-"

"We already know that," nagged Blade to the television screen.

"...I am gonna issue a tax increase to 30 percent."

"What the hell is that guy's problem!?" shouted Blade to the television screen.

"He is always having problems," said Sword.

"The tax increase will began immediately following this announcement," said King Dedede from the television screen.

"Sword! We must go to the bar before the tax increase! T-thirty percent increase!? I swear it's like he's some other guy," said Blade.

Blade grabbed Sword and ran out of the room, forgetting that Meta Knight was still in the bathroom. The two knights raced into town and ran straight into the bar.

"We need 50 cans of sodas, ASAP!" shouted Blade.

"Oh what for?" asked Samo

"Did you NOT hear about the tax increase!? King Dedede's gonna increase tax to 30 percent! I swear the King had gone crazy!"

"Oh my...well then you can have as much as you want."

Samo walked into the storage room and came out with a box full of sodas. He slammed the box onto the bar table. "Here it is."

Sword took out the money and paid for the sodas.

"Now let's go!" shouted Blade.

The two knights ran out of the bar and went straight back to the castle. They slammed the door to their room shut and sat on the bed.

"I do wonder what Meta Knight does in there," whispered Blade.

"Judging by the smell, he is having a bubble bath," whispered Sword.

"Hey Meta Knight! Hurry up with the bathroom!"

Blade got up and began to knock on the door, but he noticed that it was open. He looked a Sword, who was watching television and smiled to himself. "Sucker..."

Blade got into the bathroom.

---

Meta Knight stopped in front of King Dedede's throne room, making sure that he was not seen. He planted his back on the wall and listened on to the king.

Since yesterday, his mind would continue to suspect King Dedede...of something. He wasn't sure, but he knew it had something to do with King Dedede's sudden change in attitude...

"Okay sir! I will bring your drink right away!" shouted Escargoon.

Meta Knight quickly moved out of the way, allowing the snail to run out of the throne room. Meta Knight quickly got back into position.

"That got rid of that fool," muttered King Dedede to himself.

Meta Knight grew even more suspicions.

"Hopefully, I will be able to drive that insane snail out of here as well. As long as I continue to do these ridiculous task, the entire village will come to rebel... ," sneered the 'dreamland king.'

Once Escargoon returned, Meta Knight had disappeared.

---

Sword and Blade were watching the television when they heard a loud noise coming from out the window. At first, the two knights were ignoring it until they eventually got annoyed and decided to look out the window.

"What the hell is going on!?" shouted Sword, not realizing that it was the Cappies who were protesting against King Dedede.

"Didn't you know King Dedede rose the taxes to 30 percent!?" shouted Tiff, who was also a part of the protestors, along with Kirby and Tuff.

"Oh yeah..." sighed Sword.

"Can you at least keep it down? We're trying to watch tv!" shouted Blade.

"Don't you guys care!?" shouted Tiff.

"We do, just now right now," retorted Sword.

"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Escargoon from another window.

Tuff threw an egg at Escargoon's face. The snail wiped the yolk off of his face as Tuff and Kirby burst into laughter.

"That was not funny!" shouted Escargoon.

"What's the deal with this tax increase!? I'm gonna lose my customers!" shouted Chef Kawasaki.

The protestors continued to shout until Sword snapped. He stomped toward the window and poked his head out.

"Damn you Cappies! Will you give it a rest! King Dedede is just going to ignore you! I will take care of it later! Just get out and let us watch tv in peace!" roared Sword.

The Cappies walked back to their village. Sword slammed the window shut and resumed watching television in peace until there was another interruption. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh who the hell is it this time!?" shouted Sword.

"Is that how you planned to greet me?"complained Meta Knight as he entered the room.

"Oh sorry Meta Knight..."

"I believe that there is something behind these strange events."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Blade.

"I have heard that 'King Dedede' the village to rebel. I believe that something must have happened to King Dedede to making him think of such thing."

"Oh I see!? You're trying to say that King Dedede is brainwashed!?" exclaimed Sword.

"That may very well be the case."

Sword and Blade burst into laughter. Meta Knight sighed and sat on his chair to resume reading his book. Once the laughter died down, the room became eerily quiet.

"Meta Knight!? Did you turn off the television!?" shouted Sword, breaking the silence.

"I believe that it is your turn to guard the castle," retorted Meta Knight.

"Since when did we take turn!? I thought we were in this together!"

"You two spent the entire morning watching television while I had-"

"took a shower and eavesdrop King Dedede."

Meta Knight remained silent after that. He continued to read his book, while trying to ignore the television.

It seemed that no matter what he says, Sword and Blade will continue to not suspect the king. Even if they did believe (which he doubted), how can he put a stop to this? Meta Knight looked at Sword and Blade. They continued to watch the television even though they complained how boring it was.

"What is so entertaining about the television?" asked Meta Knight.

"We got nothing better to do Meta Knight," replied Sword.

"There is something about that television...it just hypnotizes us," said Blade.

"It is called an addiction and I suggest that you two go do something else. Just because King Dedede have not said anything does not mean that you are to stop doing your jobs," said Meta Knight.

"But what can we possibly do other than walk around?" whined Sword.

"Very well then, you can continue watching television. Maybe tomorrow I will find something for you to do."

* * *

Yeah...it's pretty short, but next chapter is gonna be a bit better! You will see the real plotline starting to emerge! I am just being laid back the first few chapters...^.^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^


	4. Banishment

Author's Note: The good news is that I will be having Thanksgiving break. I should really stop making promises. I can't gurantee a quickly update, but I will try my best! ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Banishment

Meta Knight opened his eyes. He looked at the window and saw that the stars were still shining through the darkness. A loud footstep echoed across the hallway. Meta Knight sat up and saw that Sword and Blade were fast asleep. He quietly rose from his bed and dressed up before heading out the door.

Meta Knight followed the direction of the footsteps while trying to avoid making footsteps himself. He saw the dark figure swiftly enter the throne room. Meta Knight slowly walked toward the throne room and leaned his head slightly into the room.

The Dreamland King collapsed and a shadowy figure emerged from his body. The shadowy figure transformed into a black eyeball. Meta Knight easily recognized the creature as Dark Matter. The large television screen appeared in front of Dark Matter. On screen, was Knightmare.

"So...this would explain King Dedede's strange behavior," muttered Meta Knight.

Suddenly, Dark Matter turned toward Meta Knight's direction. Meta Knight quickly hid behind the door, trying to avoid being seen.

"That was a close one...I must tell Sword and Blade."

Meta Knight turned around and saw Dark Matter floating in front of him. He quickly withdrew his Galaxia and held it in a defensive position.

"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Meta Knight.

Dark Matter threw a powerful beam at Meta Knight, causing him to be tossed aside. Meta Knight slowly got up, but Dark Matter tossed another beam which caused Meta Knight to fly into the throne room. Meta Knight once again forced himself to get up. He looked at the large screen and saw that Knightmare was laughing at him.

"I see that you got an eavesdropper," said Knightmare.

"I demand that you stop this!" shouted Meta Knight.

"You should know by now that begging won't do you any good. We're gonna continue with our plan and we're gonna make sure that you're not in the way."

Suddenly, Dark Matter threw another powerful beam from behind, causing Meta Knight to become unconscious...

---

"Good morning Blade!" shouted Sword.

Blade rose from his bed and looked Sword, who was opening the curtains. He quickly noticed that Meta Knight was not in the room.

"Where's Meta Knight?"

"I don't know...I didn't see him when I woke up," replied Sword.

"That's strange. I guess he must have had something important to do."

Sword and Blade exited their room, but a group of Waddle Dees came rushing through them.

"What is the hell is your problem! Do you NOT see Sword and I trying to walk!" shouted Blade at the Waddle Dees, but he was ignored.

Sword and Blade walked through the torch lit hallways until they spotted a large crowd of Cappies gathering around the entrance to the throne room. The two knights walked into the crowd and pushed through them to get into the throne room.

"This guy here is guilty of treason!" shouted King Dedede.

They continued to push even further into the crowd and their jaw dropped. Meta Knight was standing in front of the King's chair with his hands tied behind him.

"Meta Knight!?" gasped Sword and Blade.

"Meta Knight didn't do anything wrong!" shouted Blade.

"Oh yes he did! I saw him sneaking into my throne room as if he was plotting a murder on me!" shouted King Dedede.

"I wish Meta Knight was successful," whispered Sword.

"Silence you two! Because of his terrible crime, Meta Knight will be banished from Dreamland!"

Sword stood mouth agape. The throne room became eerily quiet all of a sudden. Everyone couldn't believe at what just happened to Meta Knight. The Cappies wanted to revolt, but Sword raised an arm.

"Enough...we cannot go against the King's will."

"What are you trying to say!?" shouted Tiff.

"Sword, Blade, I want you two to remain in the castle. I do not want you to be noble by following me. Please stay in the castle for there is a reason," said Meta Knight.

"Shut up Meta Knight! You cannot talk to any of the people of Dreamland!" shouted King Dedede. He then shifted his attention to the Waddle Dees holding Meta Knight. "I want you to take Meta Knight to the boarder of Dreamland. Make sure that he goes away."

The two Waddle Dees nodded their head.

"Meta Knight can just beat the hell out of those Waddle Dees at the border," whispered Sword.

"I am afraid I cannot do such thing. Once I am banished I cannot return to this kingdom. I have to do what I am told. I do not want to be dishonorable," said Meta Knight.

"No!! The one who is being dishonorable is King Dedede! What did you possibly do that caused the King to do such thing!?"

"I SAID no talking to people of Dreamland!" roared King Dedede.

The Waddle Dees pushed through the crowd, holding Meta Knight. Sword and Blade watched as their mentor left the castle...for good.

"And you're just gonna let that happen?!" complained Tiff.

"We can't do anything Tiff...I'm sorry. We have to obey orders. It is our job. You don't understand," said Blade.

Sword and Blade pushed through the crowd and walked straight into their bedroom. Sword turned on the television.

"Tiff got a point...we shouldn't have let that happen," said Sword.

"I know, but you heard what Meta Knight told us. He wants us to remain in the castle."

"Don't you think it's strange that King Dedede would banish Meta Knight all of a sudden. Meta Knight did say that the king was acting strange. Could it have something to do with that?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Let's go drown our misery at the bar," suggested Sword.

"Good idea."

Sword and Blade walked out of the castle and dragged themselves straight to Cappy Town. They entered the bar and sat on the stool.

"I would like some soda pop," said Sword.

The bartender grabbed two cups and placed it in front of the two knights. He poured the soda into the cups and resumed cleaning the dirty cups. Blade stretched his arm and grabbed a cup and drank it all in a single gulp.

"More please."

The bartender refilled Blade's cup.

Sword slammed his face on the table. "I am so depressed."

"Is it about Meta Knight?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah...we just let King Dedede take him away. We did nothing about it," mumbled Sword.

"I see...if you really care about Meta Knight, why don't you convince King Dedede to allow him back into the kingdom?"

"King Dedede is a jerk. He is not going to listen us. Besides, don't you think King Dedede has been acting strange?"

"He is always acting strange."

"Yeah, but to banish Meta Knight? Something is definitely up," said Blade.

* * *

So this is it! ^^ I hope you enjoy the story! What will Sword and Blade do about Meta Knight's banishment? You will find out next chapter! There is going to be more humorous adventure! ^^


	5. A Start of a Journey

**Author's Note****:** Well...I FINALLY did a quick update. I am so proud of myself. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! And Happy Thanksgiving to my readers!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Start of a Journey

Sword and Blade dragged themselves out of the bar, after another day of heavy drinking. They were merely suffering from sugar crash since earlier the day they were jumping around the bar room. They walked back to the castle and roamed the dark hallways. They continued to walk until the sky turned dark and the night guards took over. The two knights walked back into their bed room and prepared to go to sleep.

Sword closed the curtains and turned on the television.

"I miss Meta Knight," sighed Sword.

"So do I, but what can we possibly do about it? We work for King Dedede. We can't object his orders. Besides, Meta Knight said to remain in the castle."

"I know, but I wonder what Meta Knight is doing? Does he have a place to sleep? What if he is attacked by wolves!?"

"He has the Galaxia...I'm sure he can survive," reassured Blade.

"I guess you're right."

"I can't sleep."

"I feel the same way."

"Why don't we go spy on King Dedede? You know, to see if Meta Knight is right about the King doing suspicious activities."

"I have nothing better to do," said Sword.

Sword quickly turned off the television and walked out of the room with Blade. They slowly walked through the hallway and spotted the entrance to the throne.

"Here is the deal, we can't be seen or we might be banished ourselves," whispered Sword.

"I kinda realize that. How are we gonna spy on the king without being noticed?"

"I don't know..."

"I brought my camera," whispered Blade, showing off his digital camera.

"Good thinking. We might use that as proof."

Sword slowly leaned his head over the door and saw that the throne room was empty. Sword and Blade entered the throne room and began to look around. There was no sign of strange activity except for a random Waddle Dee coming in to clean the throne room. Suddenly, they heard a roar of laughter coming from the hallway.

"Crap...we gotta hide," whispered Sword.

"Let's hide inside that large pot." Blade pointed to four large pots which normally contained tax money. The two knights jumped into the pot and Blade turned on his digital camera to record everything that will occur.

King Dedede entered the throne room and the large screen appeared in front of him. It was Knightmare who appeared on the screen.

"I've heard that you managed to get rid of Meta Knight," said Knightmare, who sounded very pleased.

"I had to get rid of that jerk somehow. He is starting to become suspicious of me. Those other two knights are clueless idiots so I ain't worried about them," said 'King Dedede.'

"Did he just called us idiots? I am SOO going to beat the crud out of King Dedede someday," grumbled Sword.

"As long as I continue doing these crazy things, the Cappies will eventually grow weary. I already gotten rid of the most respected figure in the kingdom. This sure is a great plan, Knightmare."

Blade gasped, but he continued recording.

"I think you should get some shut eye. I suggest that you continue to mess with the Cappies until they eventually breakdown tomorrow, Dark Matter," said Knightmare.

"Good idea. Night." King Dedede walked out of the throne room and the large screen turned off on its own. Once they heard that the King was far off, Sword and Blade jumped out of the pot and ran to their room. They locked the door.

"Oh my goodness, Dark Matter possessed King Dedede and Knightmare is helping. This is just terrible. What are you gonna do!?"shouted Sword.

"I don't know! One thing's for sure: we're gonnna eventually fight off Dark Matter and Knightmare. I sure wish we had Meta Knight with us," complained Blade.

"So do I..."

---

Tuff and Kirby were running through the street, trying to avoid getting touched by a young Cappy who was supposed to be chasing them. Tuff and Kirby ran up to the large tree which stood at the center of the town, and waited.

"Tuff, Kirby, what are you doing?" asked Tiff, who spotted them up on the tree.

"Be quiet! We're playing hide and seek and you're gonna reveal our hiding spot!" shouted Tuff.

"It's too late for that," mumbled Tiff.

"Guys! You wouldn't believe what Sword and I found out last night!" shouted Blade as he and Sword ran through the streets of Cappy Town.

"What is it?"

"Well, just check out my digital camera."

"You have a digital camera?"

"Just look at it!" shouted Sword.

Tuff and Kirby jumped off the tree and looked at the tiny screen on the back of the digital camera. They watched the recording with Tiff. The three gasped while watching the video. Blade turned off the digital camera and put it away.

"I think Meta Knight was banished because he knew about the plan," said Sword.

"That makes sense," said Tiff.

"What are we gonna do!?" asked Tuff.

"We cannot start a rebellion that is for sure. I am sure that is what Dark Matter will want us to do. We're gonna need Meta Knight back if we want to take down that villain," said Blade.

"Of course we are gonna need Kirby, so take care of him."

"Why don't you want us to rebel!? We should be doing that anyways!" shouted Tiff.

"Trust me...you won't understand. Just don't allow anyone to revolt, no matter what happens," said Sword as Blade nodded his head.

"I understand."

"What are you guys gonna do?" asked Tuff.

"We are gonna try to get Meta Knight back. We will travel through Dreamland to get Meta Knight back! He shouldn't have gone too far," said Blade.

"But first we're gonna go get a drink at the bar!" exclaimed Sword.

"I'm joining you guys!" shouted Tuff.

"You can come along with us guys."

Tuff and Kirby cheered as the followed Sword and Blade behind. Tiff also chose to follow the knights into the bar. Once they arrived at the bar, everyone sat on the bar stool and allowed the bartender to pour their soda of choice.

"For Dreamland!" shouted Tuff.

"Yeah whatever," mumbled Sword.

"I want some more damn soda!" shouted Blade.

"Watch your language Blade, there are kids in the bar."

"What are kids doing in a bar anyways!? This should be a place for adults anyways!"

"We let the kids come with us. What's wrong with you today?"

"Did Blade actually get drunk of soda?" asked Tuff.

"I think so..."

"MORE SODA!" shouted Blade.

Samo quickly refilled Blade's cup. Once everyone was finished drinking their soda, they walked out of the bar and gathered under the large tree.

"How are we gonna make sure that King Dedede doesn't know that you're missing?" asked Tiff.

"Uh...King Dedede rarely calls on us, unless there is someone trying to disturb the King. That is another reason why we don't want the Cappies to revolt. The King can easily find out that we're missing. Just remember: no matter how crazy things get, DO NOT REVOLT!" said Sword.

"We'll make sure of it!" shouted Tuff.

"Thanks guys. Now, it is time for Blade and I to leave."

Sword and Blade stood at the Southern entrance at the town, looking at the green grass blowing from the soft wind. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby stood behind watching the knights depart.

* * *

Yep! Sword and Blade are now going on an adventure! ^o^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I just love thanksgiving break! ^^ I hope you guys review this chapter!


	6. Misfortune

**Author's Note:** I haz updated! LOL I hope you guys enjoy the story and I would like to consider this as a late birthday present to a certain someone. ;)

* * *

Chapter 5: Misfortune

Sword and Blade were walking through the grassy field, under the blazing sun. The two knights were sweating under their armor. As they spent more time being burned by the sun, the two knights grew weaker and weaker until they eventually collapsed.

"This damn sun is making me hot!" complained Sword.

"I know...it wasn't this hot back in Cappy Town," mumbled Blade.

"Must be the lack of shade in this place!"

Blade looked up and spotted a river from a distance. His eyes grew wide and he quickly jumped up. "There is a river! Let's go there!"

Sword jumped up and spotted the river as well. "Finally!"

The two knights ran toward the river. They temporarily ignored the sun's heat as they were too happy to see the river nearby. They stopped at the edge of the river and stared at the clear blue water. Sword lifted his mask and drank some of the fresh water. Blade took off his steel shoes to reveal his sweaty foot. He dipped his foot in the water which felt very relaxing. Sword took a quick glance at Blade and he spat out his water.

"What the hell!? Don't do that Blade! You're gonna contaminate the water!" shouted Sword.

"Hey...the water is flowing rapidly. It's gonna wash out eventually. Besides, my foot is not dirty. It's just sweaty."

"That is still disgusting!"

"Would you rather die of thirst or drink water from the river?"

"This really suck..."

Sword continued to drink water from river. Blade put his shoes back on and he began to drink water from the river. Once their thirst was quenched, they continued walking.

"How big is this place!?" shouted Sword.

"I don't know...I never traveled this far from Cappy Town before. I hope we're able to find our way back," said Blade.

"Let's just focus on finding Meta Knight first, okay?"

Blade nodded his head. After another hour of walking through the seemingly endless field, they spotted a village from a distance. They ran straight toward the village, hoping that someone might know the whereabouts of Meta Knight.

---

Tiff and Tuff entered their room and sat on the couch. Tiff took out a book and began to read, while Tuff grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. Suddenly, King Dedede appeared from the television, causing Tiff to turn her attention to the television.

"Fellow citizens of Cappy Town. As of today, I will order the Cappies to build a monument in honor of me!" said King Dedede.

"What!?" gasped Tiff.

"What is that guy thinking!?" shouted Tuff.

"I want the construction to start today! Get your lazy butts off the television and start building the monument for me!" The television then resumed back to the original broadcasting.

"We gotta do something!" shouted Tiff.

"Like what?"

"We can...oh that's right, Meta Knight is gone..."

"We can't complain to King Dedede..."

"This is just great. Let's go to Cappy Town and try to figure out a way to deal with this situation," suggested Tiff. Tuff nodded his head and followed his sister out of the door.

---

Sword and Blade entered the small village. Strangely enough, the town was empty. There was no sign of life in the village. The two knights slowly walked through the houses, looking for any sign of civilization. Suddenly, Blade fell to the ground. An elf-like person was standing on top of Blade. He wore a blue hat with a white ball on the tip and a matching outfit. He also wore a yellow pointed shoe.

"Hey! What was that for!?" shouted Sword.

"Intruder!" shouted a villager.

"Intruder!?"

"Technically we did enter the village unannounced and so we can easily be assumed as a threat," mumbled Blade.

The elf-like creature shoved Blade's helmet into the dirt. "No one asked you!"

"We're not here to hurt you guys! We're looking for someone," said Sword.

"Oh! So you plan to kidnap one of our villager eh?"

"What!? NO!! We're not here to do anything bad! We're looking for this round guy with golden eyes wearing a silver mask all the time. He usually wraps himself in a cape for some reason."

"Why are you looking for this so called 'round guy?'" asked another angry villager.

"Because we need him. You see, our King is being possessed by this evil creature and that guy can help us defeat the creature. Our kingdom is in grave danger!"

"You still have intruded into our village! You must be thrown into jail for one day!" shouted another villager.

"Hey!? Then how on earth can people visit you if you don't let people come into this village!? I swear, one day you're gonna arrest your own family because of this stupid rule!" shouted Blade.

"I said to not speak!" shouted the villager who was holding onto Blade.

All of the villagers remained silent for a while.

"Send them to jail!" shouted another villager.

The large crowd that gathered around Sword and Blade grabbed the two knights and carried them to the local jail which stood at the other side of the village. The village was very similar to Cappy Town, except that there were more trees and the buildings were made of red brick. Sword and Blade entered a small building and were thrown into the small jail cell.

"Hey!! We didn't do anything wrong!" shouted Blade as he began to shake the bars.

"Hey! Look at those losers in jail!" shouted the children as they passed by the jail building. They saw Sword and Blade imprisoned through the open door.

"Hey shut up! One day you're gonna would up in here if you keep acting like that!" retorted Blade.

"Just ignore them Blade, they're just kids," said Sword.

"Losers!" shouted the kids.

"You munchkins!!" Blade ran up to the kids, but he slammed his face on the bars and fell backward. Sword chuckled.

The kids walked away, laughing.

"This is some serious misfortune," mumbled Sword.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I know my chapters are getting shorter. xP Well, the fun part had started and so I will REALLY enjoy writing the next few chapters! I hope I can update as soon as possible, but I have been getting so much distraction lately that it's gonna be tough.

Those elf-like people that I described ar the Poppy Bro Jr. xP


	7. Rebellion

**Author's Note:** Well…I have gotten a new laptop! Yay! I finally get a chance to type my fanfic much more comfortably! ^^ Anyways, this chapter starts off a bit differently. I will be going straight to the conflict with the Cappies. I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^

* * *

Chapter 6: Rebellion

Tiff and Tuff ran through Cappy Town. They burst through the doors of Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. It was during the evening hours in which the restaurant gets the most customers. All of the seats were filled and the people were all eating the food on their plates. Tiff and Tuff walked up to the center of the restaurant and waited for everyone's attention.

"Thank you," said Tiff.

"Have anyone seen the television lately?" asked Tuff.

"Not really," said the mayor, who was eating at the table in front of Tiff and Tuff.

"King Dedede trying to force hard labor on the citizens of Cappy Town!" shouted Tiff.

"What do you mean?"

"He's trying to force us to build a monument for him today!"

"Oh that is terrible! Let's go complain to the King!"

"Yeah!" shouted all of the Cappies in the restaurant. They all got up from their seats and walk up to the door, but Tiff ran ahead and blocked the exit.

"Uh…don't jump to conclusions yet!"

"What is the matter?" asked the mayor.

"We can't just waltz into King Dedede's castle. He's…uh…gonna try to kick you guys out again!"

"No! This time we are going to talk to King Dedede! Let us go through Tiff!"

"He's never going to listen to you! You should just wait until all this is passed. Besides, I'm sure the King must have forgotten about it." A sweat drop formed over her forehead. The mayor pushed Tiff out of the way and walked out of the door. The crowd of Cappies immediately followed behind, leaving Tiff and Tuff alone in the restaurant.

"We have to do something!" shouted Tuff.

"It's too late…they're far too ahead of us."

The Cappies marched through the streets of Cappy Town, gaining followers along the way. By the time the Cappies reached the castle, the entire town was a part of the group. They stopped in front of the gate.

"Open the gate!" shouted chief Kawasaki.

"We demand to speak with King Dedede!" shouted the mayor.

Waddle Doo popped his head out of a window and looked at the crowd of angry Cappies. He sighed and walked away.

"Just ignore them," he said to the Waddle Dees who were in charge of opening the gates. "It's just another futile attempt at a rebellion."

"Open the gates!" shouted Mabel.

There was no reply.

Tiff and Tuff arrived at the front of the castle. They saw that he crowd of Cappies were shouting at the door, hoping to grab some attention.

"You know, King Dedede is not gonna open the gate," said Tiff to the crowd.

Suddenly, Samo and some group of male Cappies appeared with a giant log in their grasp. Tiff and Tuff turned their heads and they instantly became more nervous.

"Do you really think they can break the door down?" whispered Tuff.

"I don't know…"

The Cappies holding the giant log stood a few feet away from the gates and pointed straight at the door. The other Cappies stood on the side and watched eagerly. Tiff and Tuff remained still, crossing their fingers hoping that they would fail. The Cappies with the log ran forward.

Waddle Doo quickly opened the gate thinking that the Cappies had left, but he saw a giant heading towards him. He screamed and tried to run away, but he was slammed into the wall. The Cappies dropped the log and saw Waddle Doo.

"Let's go!" shouted Curio.

All of the Cappies ran into the castle and went straight into the throne room.

King Dedede was sitting in the throne room, watching channel DDD through the large screen. He moved his eye balls and saw the Cappies standing by the door.

"Hey! Aren't you guys supposed to build the monument in honor of me!" roared King Dedede.

"No! We refuse to do that!" shouted the mayor!

"Well I am the King and you guys gotta do what I say! Sword! Blade! Get rid of these Cappies!"

There was a long awkward silence. King Dedede placed his hand on his chin and quickly grew impatient. "Where are they!?"

Tiff jumped in front of the crowd. "Let's just leave! He obviously won't listen to us!"

"Are you sure about that Tiff?" asked Curio.

"I'm sure!...Don't worry King Dedede, we'll take them away for you!" Tiff grabbed Tuff's hand and nervously walked out of the throne room.

"What's her problem?" mumbled King Dedede.

The crowd of Cappies followed Tiff and exited the castle.

"Guys…Sword and Blade had left. We cannot let King Dedede know that they're missing. They went to get Meta Knight back. Hopefully he can help us with this situation," announced Tiff.

She took out Blade's digital camera and planned to explain everything to the Cappies.

---

The sunlight entered through the tiny window of the jail cell, but Sword and Blade were already up. Sword was sitting on the cold ground, staring at the other side of the jail cell. Blade was sitting on the raised platform, blowing on his harmonica. He was playing some random, yet sad tune. Sword looked at him.

"Where did you get that harmonica?"

"I just found it."

Sword stood up and walked up to Blade. He snatched the harmonica and threw it out of the tiny window.

"What was that for!?"

"It's annoying."

Sword sat down on the cold floor. Blade lied down and stared at the ceiling. The two knights were bored out of their mind. Suddenly, they heard foot steps from the other side. They jumped up and ran up to the bars.

It was the town sheriff who entered. He walked up to the jail cell and took out a pair of keys. Sword and Blade stared at the sheriff's hand. Their hearts were beating at a faster rate, waiting for the door to open and let them be free. The sheriff accidentally dropped the keys.

"Damn you!" shouted Blade.

"Hey! Do you want to stay here for an extra day!?" shouted the sheriff.

"At the rate at which it's going to take you to open the door, I'm sure we're gonna be here for an extra day."

Sword elbowed Blade. "Be quiet. Don't make the sheriff think wrong about us."

"They already think wrong about us," whispered Blade.

"That doesn't mean we should make them think worse of us!"

"I just want to get out."

The sheriff continued to search through the keys. The two knights stared at the sheriff as if he was a giant chicken wing. Besides being mentally unstabled from being in an jail cell for an entire day, Sword and Blade were very hungry. Once the sheriff found the correct key, he placed the key on a nearby table and began to walk toward the door.

"Where the hell are you goin'!?" shouted Sword.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I drank a lot of orange juice this morning," replied the sheriff.

"You're not gonna open the jail cell for us!?" shouted Blade.

"I'll come back."

"Oh come on!! You guys said for one night! It's obviously not night! Let us go! We weren't supposed to be here in the first place!"

Blade ran up to the iron bars and tried to shake it, but the sheriff already walked off. He slid to the ground and looked beyond the bars. Sword walked up to Blade and also looked beyond the bars. Both of them were staring at the keys.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I want some orange juice…" mumbled Blade.

"Me too…"

The sheriff returned to the jail cell and picked up the keys once more. Sword and Blade once again stared at the hand that grasped the keys. The sheriff found it much more quickly and this time he opened it. Sword and Blade raced out of the jail cell and collapsed.

"It feels so good to be back in the beautiful world!" exclaimed Sword.

"It has only been one night," said the sheriff.

"We can really leave?" asked Blade.

"Of course! Now leave before you become a threat once more!"

The two knights nodded their heads and ran out of the door. They got out of the town as quickly as possible. Once again, they were walking under the burning sun. The temperature was a couple degrees lower than yesterday, but the heat was enough to make them sweat.

"We finally made it out, but I'm so hungry," whined Blade.

* * *

Well…I could have made it longer, but I'm not trying to make this a long fanfic. XD I wished I could have taken more time in revising it, but my weekends are always busy! DX I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless! ^^ I am happily writing fanfics once again! :D

I bet some of you guys are wonder where did Blade get the harmonica and how did Tiff get Blade's digital camera! XD


	8. Survival

**Author's Note: **This time I have written out most of the chapters and so you don't need to worry about the wait anymore. I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^

* * *

Chapter 7: Survival

The large trees covered the harsh sunlight as Sword and Blade walked through the dense forest. They had finally escaped the sunlight. The only problem the two knights had was that they were very hungry. Their body grew weaker and weaker as they used up the little energy they had in their body to walk. Suddenly, they heard the sound of water rushing through.

"You hear that?" said Sword as he and Blade stood still to hear the water.

"Yes I hear it. Hey, maybe we can go fishing! We can start a fire and cook the fish so we can eat it!"

"My thought's exact. Let's go!"

Sword and Blade ran toward the river and stopped at the edge. They looked at the clear water and saw many fishes swimming beneath.

"How are we gonna get the fish?" asked Sword.

"I don't know…"

Blade leaned over the river and watched the fishes' movement. Suddenly, he jumped into the river and attempted to grab a fish.

"You won't be able to catch a fish that way," said Sword.

"How else are we gonna catch a fish? Throw our swords like spears!?"

"You got a point there."

Sword jumped into the water and joined Blade in catching fish. Blade made many unsuccessful attempts at grabbing the fish and so did Sword.

"Darn those fishes are fast!" complained Sword.

"I have an idea! Let's just fish like they do back in the days!" Blade grabbed Sword's sword and tossed it into the river like a spear.

"What the hell was that for!?" shouted Sword.

Blade looked into the water and saw that he stabbed a fish. Sword walked up to him and pushed him in the water.

"Hey! At least I was able to catch a fish!" roared Blade.

"You didn't have to snatch my sword!"

Blade swam underwater and grabbed the sword and the fish. He swam up and Sword quickly snatched the sword.

"Can you at least give me a 'thank you'?" retorted Blade.

"Fine….thank you, but don't EVER snatch my sword! You got that!?"

"Can we cook the fish now?"

"We need to build a fire…"

"You do that. I already caught the fish."

Sword sighed and began to gather some sticks and dry leaves from the trees. Once he was done gathering, he set up the campfire. Blade stabbed the fish with a stick and put it over the camp fire. The two knights sat across from each other and watched the fish cook.

"I'm hungry…"

"Me too," replied Sword.

Once the fish was well cooked, Sword cut the fish in half and gave the other half to Blade. They ate the fish in silence. A small wind blew, causing the trees to stir slightly. Blade took a quick glance above.

"What is it?" asked Sword.

"Oh nothing…I was just looking."

"Whatever."

Once the two knights were done eating, they put out to the fire and continued walking through the forest. Suddenly, Sword tripped.

"Are you alright!?"

"Uhg…" Sword slowly got up and looked down. There was an abandoned camp fire.

"It seems that we're not the only ones here," said Blade.

"It seems that way…hey wait a sec." Sword spotted a lighter near the trees closest to the abandoned camp fire. He picked it up and looked at it. Blade leaned over his shoulder and looked at it as well.

"Doesn't it look exactly like the ones sold in Cappy Town?" asked Blade.

Sword examined the lighter even closer and did notice the resemblance. "You're right…wait, could this be Meta Knight's campfire?"

"I think it is! Wow…we caught up to him faster than I thought."

"Maybe he just went the longer way."

"I guess you're right. So what are we waiting for!? Let's catch up to him!' Blade ran ahead with Sword trying to catch up behind.

---

"Is that real?" asked chef Kawasaki after Tiff showed them Cappies the video from Blade's camera.

"Yes it's real. So we can't rebel against the King for Sword and Blade's sake!"

"I still think we should rebel. I am just tired of dealing with King Dedede whether he's possessed or not. We are all growing tired of him," said Curio.

"Yeah!" shouted many of the Cappies.

"But Sword and Blade told us that you shouldn't rebel! It's only going to cause more problems!" shouted Tiff.

"Forget about it! We are going to rebel against King Dedede again! This time we are going to be successful!" exclaimed Samo.

"No! You guys can't rebel! Can't you wait for Meta Knight to arrive?"

"Sorry Tiff…this is an adult issue. Just do what you normally do and stay out of the way," said the Mayor.

"You can't be doing this!"

"Sorry Tiff…we must. This time we are going to rebel at night when the King is asleep."

--

Sword and Blade continued to walk in the woods, but at a much faster pace. Their hopes of finding Meta Knight grew now that they saw the evidence that Meta Knight was near. Suddenly, they saw a large light from the trees.

"Hey! We're almost out of woods!" pointed out Blade.

The two knights ran ahead. They finally emerged out of the woods and into a large corn field.

"Oh great…we're still lost," muttered Blade.

They walked into the corn field.

"We should grab some corn so we can eat it!" exclaimed Blade.

"Hmmm…that's not a bad idea."

Suddenly, they heard the crops rustle. Sword and Blade turned their heads and saw two large dogs glaring at them.

"Uh Sword?"

"I know…"

The large dogs bark which caused Sword and Blade to run away.

"What are we gonna do!?" shouted Blade.

"Keep running!"

Blade grabbed a corn and threw it at the dogs behind him.

"Blade! Dogs don't eat corn!"

"At least I tried something!"

"But a corn!?"

"Shut up…"

Sword and Blade quickly jumped over the wooden fence. The dogs stopped in front of the fence and continued to bark at the two knights even when they were out-of-sight. Once the dogs' barking faded away from distance, Sword and Blade stopped to take a breather.

"That was…a…close one," said Blade.

"I know." Sword fell to the ground and looked up at the partly cloudy sky. They were surrounded by tall grass which seemed to span for miles beyond the forest.

"Do you smell that Blade?" asked Sword.

The two knights took a sniff of the air and smelled smoke. They looked ahead and small a large pile of smoke rising in the air.

"It's a prairie fire!" shouted Blade.

"What if Meta Knight is around?"

"Well…he would probably try to save some people that are probably stuck. You know how Meta Knight can be."

* * *

Phew…I have managed to finish this chapter. It is a bit shorter, but the next three chapters are gonna be a bit longer. So much is going to happen. Yes the Cappies are still going to rebel no matter what Tiff says to them. I hope you guys enjoy it! ^^


	9. End of Journey

**Author's Note:** Yay for snow days! I got this chapter written during a snow day! We had like 20 + inches of snow! :o This chapter has some twists. There is a sudden change in pace. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8: End of Journey

Sword and Blade ran straight toward the prairie fire. The smoke began to fill the air as and the temperature increased as they approached.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Blade.

"I'm sure. I know Meta Knight is going to be here. He shouldn't be far."

They continued moving onward until they heard a scream from a distance.

"What was that!?" shouted Blade.

"It sounded like someone screaming. We should go save that person!"

The two knights ran closer to the blaze, following the loud scream. As they approached the source of the voice, the heat grew more intense and the smoke grew thicker. A wall of fire stopped their path, but the screaming sounded as if it was only a few feet away.

"I'm sure the person is behind the fire!" shouted Blade.

The intense blaze made it hard for Sword and Blade to hear each other and the thick suffocating smoke made it hard to see.

"Do you have any idea?" asked Sword.

Blade coughed. "I don't…know. I wanna get out of here. I can barely breathe!"

Sword and Blade turned around, but they saw that they were blocked by another wall of flame. They stood close to each other, trying to stay alive.

"Sword, are we gonna make it?" asked Blade.

"We will make it…"

They looked in every direction, but they saw that they were surrounded by flames.

"I'm sorry for stealing your tooth brush to scrub my feet!" shouted Blade.

"You what!?"

"Oh nothing…I just can't believe that we're gonna die."

"No! We have to save that person!"

"You're right! We can't just complain like little kids!"

"Like what you did before?"

"Shut up…"

Sword and Blade walked together as they searched for an opening. They tried to keep their eyes open through the dense smoke that caused their eyes to irritate.

"Follow me!" shouted Blade. He spotted an opening. Sword grabbed his hands and ran toward the opening.

They saw a dark figure hidden in the smoke.

"We're here to save you!" shouted Blade.

They walked closer to the figure and saw that it was the Cappy Town mailman.

"Moso!?" shouted Sword and Blade in unison.

"Sword! Blade! What are you guys doing here!? Oh never mind that! Just get me out!" shouted Moso.

Sword and Blade ran up to him and grabbed him. They dragged him away from the wall of fire. As they walked, the smoke grew thinner and the air gradually became cooler. Once they were far from the fire, Sword and Blade fell to the ground.

"Thank you so much! It 's a miracle to see you two here! Now tell me, what are you doing here?" asked the elderly mailman.

"Well…Meta Knight was banished from the Kingdom, so we decided to leave the castle to go look for him. King Dedede is possessed by Dark Matter so we hope that Meta Knight can help us out some way, but we also want him back…"

Sword and Blade lowered their head. They missed Meta Knight greatly.

"So you went out to look for Meta Knight?" asked Moso.

Sword and Blade nodded their head.

"I'm sorry about that. I wish I could help you but I gotta deliver a message to a village of the Poppy Bros."

"Well…we're gonna continue searching for Meta Knight," said Sword.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. We're knights. Our job is to help others," said Blade.

Sword and Blade waved good bye to Moso as they walked their separate ways. They walked in another direction away from the flames.

The sky grew darker and darker as they continued walking non-stop. Their hopes of finding Meta Knight drove them to move on. The stars began to appear in the sky one-by-one and the clouds moved away allowing the stars and the moon the shine freely.

Ahead of the two knights was a tall cliff. They walked through a small path which scaled the cliff. Sword and Blade eventually reached the top and approached the edge. They looked up at the stars and the wide grassy landscape.

"I hope we find Meta Knight," muttered Sword.

"We need him…we can't do anything without him…"

"On the contrary, you have saved Moso together," interrupted a voice.

Sword and Blade turned their heads and saw that it was Meta Knight. Tears welded on their eyes and they ran up to Meta Knight to embrace him.

"Meta Knight! Where have you been!?" shouted Blade.

"I have come here to do what you are doing: look at the stars," said Meta Knight.

"Please come back! We heard about Knightmare's plan! I don't think Tiff and Tuff can hold on the Cappies any longer! They are bound to rebel and only we can stop them!"

"One question Meta Knight, why don't you want the Cappies to rebel? King Dedede is a terrible King anyways," said Sword.

"You see…King Dedede is the protector of the star rod."

"Yeah, we already know that," said Blade.

"But, if the King is thrown down, the star rod becomes vulnerable. King Dedede is like the source of the star rod's protection. If the King is down, the star rod's protection is down. The star rod is protected by a barrier that requires a life source which is King Dedede."

"Why can't Knightmare just knock down King Dedede himself?" asked Blade.

"I have wondered the same thing, but the answer is obvious: Kirby. Whenever they attempt to get rid of King Dedede, Kirby gets in the way. Knightmare have decided to create a new enemy of King Dedede which are the Cappies. Kirby cannot hurt the Cappies. I admit, Knightmare is clever about his plans."

"Wow…I never knew. We left Tiff and Tuff to stop them from rebelling, but I don't they that they can hold the Cappies off any longer," said Sword.

"They cannot hold them off. I have told you to remain in the castle."

"But Meta Knight! We don't want you to leave us! We want you back! Maybe we can fight of Dark Matter and Knightmare together along with Kirby!"

Meta Knight remained quiet.

"Meta Knight?"

"What's the matter?" asked Blade.

"I am sorry…I have done a mistake. Maybe I do listen to the king too much. I will come back…for the sake of dreamland."

---

The group of Cappies marched up to King Dedede's castle once again. This time, the sky was dark and the castle night guards were asleep.

"How are we getting inside?" asked Chef Kawasaki.

All of the Cappies looked at each other, hoping that at least one of them had the answer. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"We can climb the windows," suggested Mabel.

"That's not a bad idea," said one of the Cappies within the crowd.

"Does anyone have a hook and a rope. One of us should climb up the window and open the gates so we can enter."

"I have a hook and a rope at my place!" shouted Dr. Yabui.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Just because I am a doctor does not mean that I don't go out often. I happen to enjoy rock climbing," replied the doctor.

"Then you will open the gates for us!" pointed the mayor.

"Very well then."

Dr. Yabui ran back to Cappy Town to retrieve the rope and hook. Everyone else remained. A light flashed from above the castle, which caused everyone to flee.

---

"Can't you do anything other than a circle!?" shouted Waddle Doo to a Waddle Dee who was trying to make a shadow puppet.

Waddle Doo held the flashlight out, which pointed out of the castle. He and the Waddle Dees were trying to keep themselves awake by having some entertainment.

"Oh come on! This is just terrible. Where is Sword and Blade to entertain us?" grumbled Waddle Doo.

---

Dr. Yabui returned with the rope and hook. He walked near the castle walls and tied the hook the rope. All of the Cappies watched him. The doctor threw the hook onto the edge of the window and slightly tugged it to see if it stayed.

"Wish me luck!" exclaimed Dr. Yabui before grabbing the rope. He climbed up the wall and grabbed the edge of the window. He took a quick glance at every direction before entering the window. He fell into the hallways.

Suddenly, there were footsteps from a distance. Dr. Yabui hid behind a vase. Two Waddle Dees walked passed him. Once they were out-of-sight, the doctor got up and walked toward room which contained the lever to open the castle door, but there was a waddle dee sleeping in that room.

He tip-toed into the room and pulled the lever. The Waddle Dee stirred, but it did not wake up. Dr. Yabui sighed a relief. He went downstairs and met up with the Cappies who was able to enter the castle. They walked through the dark hallway and found King Dedede's room.

"Are you ready?" asked the mayor.

"Yes I'm ready. I am tired of these tax increases. It is ruining my toy business," said Gengu.

"I am tired of him ignoring our complaints," complained Mabel.

"I am tired of him making fun of my cooking," said Chef Kawasaki.

Everyone remained quiet all of a sudden. The mayor walked up to door and slammed it open. King Dedede jumped out of his bed.

"What was that!?" shouted King Dedede.

The king looked up and saw a group of angry Cappies glaring at him.

"What are you guys doing here!? I order you to get out and let me sleep in peace!" demanded King Dedede.

The Cappies remained silent and only continued to glare at him.

"What do you want!?" shouted King Dedede.

"We are tired of having you as King!" shouted the mayor.

The group of Cappies walked closer to King Dedede. For once in his life, King Dedede eye's grew wide. He crawled backwards, but he knew he had nowhere to go. The major jumped and tackled King Dedede followed by other Cappies.

"Please! Don't do this!" shouted King Dedede as he struggled to free himself from the Cappies' grasp.

"You are a terrible King!" shouted Mabel.

Chef Kawasaki grabbed a pan and smacked King Dedede across the face. The King fell the ground and lost conscious.

"We did it…" gasped the mayor.

"We took down the king," muttered Curio.

Escargoon burst through the doors and saw the fallen King. "What have you done!?"

"We took down the King! That is what we have done!" retorted the mayor.

Escargoon approached King Dedede. "You don't know what you have done…"

* * *

I admit, a lot sure has happened in this chapter. Now the plot line is going somewhere! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story! ^^ I wish I could have updated earlier, but I was busy during the holidays. DX I'm always busy. if not from school, it is from family.


	10. The Star Rod

**Author's Note:** I'm sure some of you guys are happy for the quick update I had made. I am just getting so into the story line! I can't believe this fanfic is going to be over soon. *sniff* I hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Star Rod

"We have taken over King Dedede!" shouted Chef Kawasaki.

Tiff was lying on her bed when she heard Chef Kawasaki shouting across the hallway. Tuff and his parents were also awaken by the noise. They all got up and walked toward the throne room.

In the throne room, they saw the group of Cappies gathered around the unconscious body of King Dedede. Tiff and Tuff gasped.

"What have you done!?" shouted Tiff.

"We have taken down King Dedede!" exclaimed the mayor.

"But why!?"

" We were tired of King Dedede!" said Curio.

"But that does not mean you have to resort to physical violence!" said Lady Like.

"You Cappies have done a great job!" shouted a strange voice from the large television screen which appeared all of a sudden.

Everyone turned their heads toward the screen. It was Knightmare.

"Look!" pointed out Samo.

Everyone turned their heads again to see Dark Matter rise out of King Dedede's body and disappear. They looked at the screen again to see Knightmare laughing.

"Now the star rod is vulnerable thanks to you guys!" exclaimed Knightmare.

"What!?" shouted Tiff.

"You mean because we knocked down King Dedede the star rod is vulnerable!?" shouted the mayor incredulously.

"Yes! Now it is time for us to get the star rod!" Knightmare quickly disappeared along with Dark Matter.

"No!" shouted Tiff.

"It's too late…Knightmare got the star rod. The star rod is the only way we can defeat Knightmare and Dark Matter! What should we do!?" exclaimed Tuff.

"I don't know…" muttered Tiff.

---

Sword and Blade walked close by Meta Knight as they made their journey way home. It was an eventless journey. They merely retraced their steps back to Cappy Town, but this time they avoided the village of the Poppy Bros for obvious reasons.

Along the way, Sword and Blade told Meta Knight stories of what happened to them. For once, Meta Knight was smiling under his mask happy to be with Sword and Blade. They were more than just his workers….they were his friends.

The sky was clear and the sunlight beamed down on the landscape. Despite the heavy armor and heat, Sword and Blade moved on. They wanted to prove Meta Knight how much stronger they had gotten since he had left them, but they also wanted to get to Cappy Town as soon as possible. After hearing what Meta Knight had told them, they cannot afford to waste anymore time.

After two days of journeying, they saw the blue sparkling ocean from the distance and the castle of King Dedede ahead as well.

"We made it!" shouted Blade.

Sword and Blade started to run ahead of Meta Knight. They had to make sure that the rebellion had not started. Once they reached the gates with Meta Knight behind, the Waddle Dees looked down and quickly opened the gate.

They ran into the castle and quickly entered the throne room, but they saw that it was empty.

"Where is King Dedede?" asked Blade.

"They rebelled…it's too late..." muttered Tiff from behind.

The three knights turned their heads and saw Tiff looked down.

"I tried my best to hold them off. I even showed the Cappies the video Blade took, but they still rebelled. It was like they were tired of King Dedede before this all happened." said Tiff.

"So it was YOU who took my camera!?" shouted Blade.

Sword slapped Blade's head. "We shouldn't worry about something like that. We got a more important issue going on."

"But it my camera…" mumbled Blade.

"Do not worry Tiff. It was not your fault. We should go to the Fountain of Dreams and face-off Knightmare and Dark Matter. They cannot use the star rod, but they can keep it away from Kirby so they will not be able to be defeated easily." said Meta Knight.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go to the Fountain of Dreams!" shouted Sword.

"It's too late for that!" shouted Knightmare.

Knightmare appeared in middle of the throne room with the star rod in his possession.

"Well that ruined the plotline..." mumbled Sword.

"Yeah…I actually wanted to go to Rainbow Resort. It sounds fun!" said Blade.

"You do realize that Rainbow Resort is not an ACTUAL resort." interrupted Tiff.

"It's not?" said Sword and Blade in unision.

A dark beam nearly struck Sword and Blade. They quickly jumped out of the way and saw Dark Matter by Knightmare's side.

"We need to get the star rod," said Meta Knight.

"I have an idea. We can distract Knightmare so one of us can grab the star rod." suggested Tiff.

"I can distract Knightmare," said Blade.

"Then go for it!"

Blade jumped into the middle of the room, facing Knightmare. "Hey look! I'm a distraction!" He was waving his hand and sticking his tongue out.

Sword and Meta Knight face palmed.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Knightmare.

Meta Knight jumped up to grab the star rods, but Dark Matter appeared and threw a powerful beam toward Meta Knight. Sword pushed Meta Knight out of the way.

"Thank you Sword."

"No prob."

"Great…Dark Matter is defending Knightmare. We need a way to distract them both," said Tiff.

Tuff and Kirby entered the throne room. Tiff turned around and runs up to them.

"What is going on!?" demanded Tuff.

"Knightmare and Dark Matter returned. We need to take away the star rod and give it to Kirby so they can easily be defeated."

Blade threw a stone at Knightmare's head. "Come and get me!"

Knightmare faced Blade, but Dark Matter threw another powerful beam. Blade jumped over the beam and faced Dark Matter.

"What the hell was that for!? I wasn't taunting you!" roared Blade.

Sword ran up to Knightmare and swung his sword, but Knightmare quickly teleported away. He reappeared behind Blade and swiped him off his feet.

Tuff ran back into the throne room, after leaving unexpectedly, and threw a torch at Kirby. Kirby instinctively inhaled the torched and transformed into fire Kirby. Kirby ran forward and blew fire at Knightmare.

Knightmare disappeared to avoid Kirby's attack. He reappeared behind Kirby and struck Kirby so hard that the pink puffball was sent flying to the wall.

"He's treating Kirby like he's some damn volley ball," muttered Sword.

Sword raised his sword and ran toward Knightmare, but the villain teleported once again. When Knightmare reappeared, Blade swung his sword and slashed Knightmare. Knightmare dropped the star rod from his hands.

"Kirby!" shouted Blade.

Kirby slowly got up and rubbed his head, but as soon as he spotted the star rod on the ground, the pink puffball ran toward it. Dark Matter saw Kirby and threw a powerful beam toward him, but Meta Knight jump in the way and used his sword to deflect the attack.

"Go on Kirby!" ordered Meta Knight.

Kirby grabbed the star rod and held it up.

"No! We refuse to accept defeat!" shouted Knightmare.

"Well too bad! We got the star rod in our possession! Kirby is now gonna kick your ass!" Blade turned his attention to Kirby. "Go on Kirby! Kick their asses already!"

Kirby jumped up and struck Dark Matter with his star rod. Dark Matter eyes shot open. Kirby swung his star rod once again and shot the stars beams at Dark Matter. Dark Matter collapsed, leaving Knightmare on his own.

"Well Knightmare, you are overpowered by the star rod," said Meta Knight.

"No…I cannot be defeated this easily!" said Knightmare.

"Uh…yes you can," said Sword.

Kirby jumped up and threw a star beam at Knightmare. Knightmare screamed and disappeared. Dark Matter had also disappeared.

"We finally got rid of Knightmare and Dark Matter!" cheered Sword.

"Only because Kirby had the star rod, but you two had done a good job," said Meta Knight.

"We sure did." said Blade.

"Hey…w-what happened here?" King Dedede rubbed his head and slowly got up. His three knights came up to him.

"You blacked out sir." replied Meta Knight.

The others easily caught on what Meta Knight was trying to do. King Dedede stood up straight and sat on his chair.

"Hey Blade, can you unclog the toilet for me?"

Blade tightened his first, but Meta Knight touched his shoulders. "Calm down. You now do realize why we cannot hurt King Dedede as much as we want to."

"Can't you ask the Waddle Dee's for that?" retorted Blade.

"But you're here so I'm asking you!" shouted King Dedede. He pointed at Sword. "And YOU! Get me some chicken wings!"

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby had already walked out of the throne room to enjoy the rest of their day.

"Great…and I thought King Dedede couldn't get worse," muttered Blade.

"And YOU Meta Knight! I want you to clean up my room!" shouted King Dedede.

"Let us go do our jobs," sighed Meta Knight.

* * *

And so everything is back to normal….well almost. This fanfic had come so far and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! ^^ So the next chapter will definitely be the last and I can finally call this yet another complete fanfic! ^^


	11. The Good O' Days

Author's Note: And so this is the chapter that will concluded "Return of the Knights." I hope you guys had enjoyed the story. I really enjoy typing this fanfic, but you all know it would eventually come to an end. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter! ^^

* * *

Chapter 10: The Good O'Days

Blade dragged himself into King Dedede's bedroom while holding a toilet plunger in his hand. "Damn King Dedede with his ****ing job. I wish the Cappies had killed him," he grumbled under his breath. He spotted a Waddle Dee walking through the hallway. Blade walked up to the Waddle Dee. "Hey, you wanna earn five bucks?"

The Waddle Dee remained silent.

"Thanks bud!" Blade handed the Waddle Dee the toilet plunger and ran off. The Waddle Dee looked at the toilet plunger.

Blade ran through the hallway and crashed into Sword.

"What on earth are you up to?" asked Sword after he got up and wiped himself.

"I was just jogging around the castle," replied Blade.

"Shut up. I know you're up to something."

"I made a Waddle Dee unclog the toilet instead."

"That's actually pretty smart."

Sword and Blade began to walk together, until they saw another Waddle Dee run past them. The Waddle Dee was holding a mop.

"I wonder what's going on," said Sword.

"Those Waddle Dee are stupid…I know they must have done something stupid like they always do," replied Blade.

"Should we go check, just in case?"

"Fine…just to avoid King Dedede's wrath."

The two knights began to walk where the Waddle Dee ran off. Suddenly, they saw a puddle of water under the door to King Dedede's bed room.

"What the hell happened!?" shouted Blade.

"I don't know. You're the one who trusted a Waddle Dee."

"Shut up…damn you Waddle Dee!" Blade ran to the door and opened it. Water began to pour out of the room. He and Sword ran inside and entered the bathroom. They saw the Waddle Dee with the toilet plunger.

"How the hell did you screw this up? A plunger is supposed to UNCLOG the toilet!" shouted Blade. He quickly snatched the toilet plunger away from the Waddle Dee. "I have to do everything myself." He walked up to the toilet, but he heard a disturbing sound from a distance.

"What is going on!?"

That voice belonged to King Dedede. Blade handed the toilet plunger back to the Waddle Dee. He and Sword ran out of the bathroom and began to panic.

"That fat penguin is on his way!" cried out Blade.

"Damnit, what are we gonna do?"

Blade looked around. "I have an idea." He grabbed Sword and tossed him out of the window. Blade jumped off as well. Both knights landed safely onto a bush.

"What happened to my room!?' roared King Dedede from the window.

"Okay…for once I thank you for tossing me off the window," said Sword.

"No prob."

"What are you two doing here?" asked Meta Knight.

Sword and Blade looked up and saw Meta Knight staring at them. Meta Knight had his cape wrapped around him, despite such hot weather.

"Uh….nothing," said Sword and Blade in unison.

Meta Knight looked up and saw King Dedede toss a Waddle Dee holding a toilet plunger out of the window. King Dedede poked his head out of the window. "Don't you dare come and flood up my room again! I sent Blade to do the damn cleaning! Not you!!"

"You sent a Waddle Dee to do your job?" asked Meta Knight.

Sword pointed at Blade. "It was him!"

"Sword, Blade, please resume doing your jobs. We are not paid for hiding in the bushes."

Sword and Blade jumped out of the bush and entered the castle. They went their separate ways. Blade entered King Dedede's bedroom and grabbed a toilet plunger from the bathroom. "I'm so gonna regret doing this."

---

The three knights returned to their own room. Blade jumped onto his bed with his face lying on the pillow. Sword sat up watching the television. Meta Knight grabbed a book and sat by the window to begin reading.

"Is reading all that you do?" complained Sword.

"It is much better than watching television which can ruin your vision and it does not help with gaining knowledge. You simply learn more about stupidity," replied Meta Knight.

"Hey, it's almost dinner time," said Blade.

"Great! I'm starving!" exclaimed Sword.

Sword and Blade ran out of the room with Meta Knight walking behind. The two apprentice knights ran into the kitchen and began to raid the refrigerator.

"Damnit, there's nothing to eat!" complained Blade.

"I believe that King Dedede had a snack," said Meta Knight.

"The entire fridge!?"

Meta Knight sighed. "That is King Dedede I'm afraid."

"I don't want to eat at Chef Kawasaki's place," groaned Sword.

"Are you not hungry?"

Sword and Blade sighed. They followed Meta Knight out of the kitchen. As they walked through the hallway, Blade looked out and spotted a group of Cappies standing by the door angrily. Many of them were holding pitch forks and torches. Chef Kawasaki and the Chief Bookem were banging on the door.

Blade sighed. "What did King Dedede do this time?"

"We refuse to pay cable fee!" shouted Samo.

Meta Knight turned around and headed straight toward the throne room with Sword and Blade following behind.

"King Dedede? The Cappies are rebelling again," said Meta Knight upon entry to the throne room.

"I know. I need more money!" shouted King Dedede laughing soon after.

"One question…do WE have to pay cable fee?" asked Blade.

"EVERYONE has to pay except for me since I own it."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Blade jumped up trying to tackle King Dedede, but Sword and Meta Knight grabbed him. Blade struggled to free himself, but he eventually gave up.

Sword and Meta Knight dragged Blade out of the throne room. They walked into their room and slammed the door shut.

"I hate King Dedede SOOO much! That fat ass only cares about money!" roared Blade.

"I know you despise the King very much, but have you not learned what happened when the King is attacked?" said Meta Knight.

"You know…I wish the Cappies really did rebel against King Dedede. I am TIRED of him!" shouted Sword.

Meta Knight sighed. "I see you have still learned nothing. I am sorry to say, but King Dedede will not be gone anytime soon. You are simply going to have to deal with him. He may be a huge burden in our lives, but we need him for the sake of Dreamland."

"He makes Dreamland worse!" retorted Blade.

"Yes he does, but deal with it."

* * *

And so this is the conclusion to Return of the Knights. This chapter was basically meant to explain that that Sword and Blade's life is still gonna be hell. I gotta feel sorry for them. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I had a lot of fun typing this fanfic! ^^ I love writing fanfics about Sword and Blade. I may either start a new Kirby fic or I will continue a older fanfic "Misadventure of Sword and Blade." If you like the craziness that went on with my two favorite knights, I'm sure you'll love that fic as well! ^^

This is starrgrl24 over and out! Have a good day my readers!


End file.
